Generally, a distribution line installed in the ground is a high-voltage (23 kV) line. As shown in FIG. 1, such a high voltage line 10 includes a main line 11 in which high voltage flows, an insulator 12 that surrounds an outside of the main line 11, a neutral line 13 (shield line) and an insulating sheath 14 that are provided on an outside of the insulator 12.
In order to prevent a short-circuit or electric-shock accident from occurring by an electric field formed around the high-voltage line when a high-voltage current flows through such a high-voltage line, as shown in FIG. 2, the neutral line 13 is grounded via a clamp 20 outside the high voltage line 10, and the grounded neutral line 13 is grounded to a ground via a ground rod 30.
However, the above-mentioned conventional method of grounding the high voltage line may undesirably cause fault contact due to the mixing of neutral lines in a manhole or a structure, and may lead to a reduction in work space, thus causing a safety accident during work.
Further, this method is problematic in that dirt adheres to the neutral line exposed to the outside of the high voltage line, thus accelerating deterioration, causing degradation due to the defective contact of the neutral line, and consequently leading to the failure of the distribution line.
As the related art, Korean Patent No. 10-0777062, which is entitled DIRECT CONNECTOR FOR DIFFERENT CABLES and was registered on Nov. 9, 2007, has been proposed.